


Love, Arthur

by merthurxmalec



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, Love Rosie AU, M/M, Merlin Memory Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthurxmalec/pseuds/merthurxmalec
Summary: Love, Rosie AUArthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys are best friends and maybe a little bit more, if they weren't such oblivious dollop heads.Written for Merlin Memory MonthDay 3- Time Skip, Then and NowDay 6- Letters, Emails, Texts





	Love, Arthur

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love, Merlin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945972) by [goodluckgettingtosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodluckgettingtosleep/pseuds/goodluckgettingtosleep). 
  * Inspired by [Love, Merlin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945972) by [goodluckgettingtosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodluckgettingtosleep/pseuds/goodluckgettingtosleep). 



> So Love, Rosie, Merthur and pining are my three favourite things ever, so I combined them together! 
> 
> Un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own. This is my first time doing epistolary so I have no idea what I am doing and it will be confusing so thank you?

**_May 12, 1996_ **

 

Dear Arthur,

Mummy said good boys say sorry, so I am sorry I called you a prat (even though you are one!) You can come to my party if you want.

 

Love, Merlin

 

**_May 14 th, 1996 _ **

****

Dear Merlin, 

You are an idiot and I don’t want to be your friend anymore! Go away, I didn’t want to go to your party anyway.

 

No love, Arthur.

 

**_May 20 th, 1996_ **

****

Dear Arthur,

I am sorry I was so rude to you. Please can we be friends again? I miss you.

 

Love, Merlin

 

 

**_May 11 th, 2009_ **

****

**_Arthur:_** Merlin? MERLIIIIN???

 ** _Merlin:_** What is it, Arthur? I am trying to listen to Mr. Sigan here.

 ** _Arthur:_** But this is boring, I am bored. Entertain me, peasant.

 ** _Merlin:_** Oh, I am sorry your majesty, I forgot I am only here for your amusement. Now shut up and let me focus.

 ** _Arthur:_** But why?

 ** _Merlin:_** Because some of us actually have to work to go to university. We don’t have daddy’s company to fall back on.

 ** _Arthur:_** Ouch.

 

 

 ** _Merlin:_** Fine, what do you want?

 ** _Arthur:_** So I was thinking of asking Vivian out to prom.

 ** _Merlin:_** Wait, what?? Why??

 ** _Arthur:_** Because she is hot, Merlin.

 ** _Merlin:_** And your point is?

 ** _Arthur:_** I just think we’ll look good together.

 ** _Merlin:_** You two look like siblings.

 ** _Arthur:_** I am perfectly fine with Morgana the harpy as a sibling, fuck you very much.

 ** _Merlin:_** fine, do whatever.

 ** _Arthur:_** Merlin?

 ** _Arthur:_** MERLIIIIN

 ** _Arthur:_** Merlin pay attention to me

 ** _Merlin:_** Shut up, Arthur, let me focus.

 

**_May 20 th, 2009_ **

****

**_Arthur:_** Merlin, are you mad at me because I have a date and you don’t?

 ** _Merlin:_** you prat, who said I don’t have a date/

 ** _Arthur:_** well, do you?

 ** _Merlin:_** I might.

 ** _Arthur:_** who??

 ** _Merlin:_** Freya

 ** _Arthur:_** oh. Nice.

 ** _Arthur:_** see you at prom then?

 ** _Merlin:_** yeah

 

**_June 18 th, 2009 _ **

 

 ** _Freya:_**  Merlin, I’m pregnant.

 

**_June 18 th, 2009_ **

****

Dear Mr. Pendragon,

I am delighted to inform you that the Committee of Admissions have voted to offer you a place at the Harvard Law School starting September 2009 […}

 

**_June 19 th, 2009_ **

 

Dear Mr Emrys,

We are delighted to inform you that we have decided to offer you a place at the Boston University School of Medicine starting September 2009 […]

 

**_September 30 th, 2009_ **

To: [themerlinemrys@hotmail.com](mailto:themerlinemrys@hotmail.com)

From: [theonceandfutureking@gmail.com](mailto:theonceandfutureking@gmail.com) 

****

 

Dear Merlin,

This is it! I’m here, at Harvard. Everything here is so cool, I love it already. Now can you hurry up sort out whatever it is you needed to sort out so that you can get your lazy arse over here soon! There are so many things here I have to show you. I miss you, Merls. Get here soon.

 

Love, Arthur

 

****

****

****

****

****

**_November 11 th, 2009_ **

To: [themerlinemrys@hotmail.com](mailto:themerlinemrys@hotmail.com)

From: [theonceandfutureking@gmail.com](mailto:theonceandfutureking@gmail.com) 

****

 

Dear Merlin,

This is the 5th letter I have sent, and you haven’t responded to a single one. Where are you? Is something wrong? I’m worried, Merlin.

 

Love, Arthur

 

 

**_March 14 th, 2010_ **

To: [themerlinemrys@hotmail.com](mailto:themerlinemrys@hotmail.com)

From: [theonceandfutureking@gmail.com](mailto:theonceandfutureking@gmail.com) 

****

 

Dear Merlin,

Do you remember that time when we were 7 years old and you had walked into our tree house and found me crying there, because I had convinced myself that I was a terrible person because my mother died because of me? Remember how I had tried to push you away, when we were 15 and Morgana had told me that I was just as unlovable as my father? Do you remember what you had said to me, every single one of those times when I had stumbled and fell and didn’t know if I could get back up? You had said that no matter how bad, you would always be there for me, just as you know I would be there for you. Arthur and Merlin, versus the world, you had said. Then tell me, Merlin, why is that you kept Freya’s pregnancy hidden from me? What did you think I would do?

 

Tell me, Merlin. Why can’t my best friend share the biggest news of his life with me?

 

Love, Arthur

 

**_March 20 th, 2010_ **

To: [theonceandfutureking@gmail.com](mailto:theonceandfutureking@gmail.com)

From: [themerlinemrys@hotmail.com](mailto:themerlinemrys@hotmail.com)

****

****

Dear Arthur,

I was going to tell you, I promise I was. Remember when I asked you to meet up at the café that day you got your Harvard acceptance letter? I was going to tell you then. But you were so happy, and I knew I couldn’t, because I know you Arthur. You would have given up on Harvard, on your dream school, to stay here with me and take care of my problems. But it isn’t yours to bare, Arthur. It is mine. I couldn’t leave Freya and my child here and go to Boston, no matter how much I wanted to. And I couldn’t ask you to stay, no matter no much I wanted to.

 

Her name is Emma. She was born on January 22nd. The fact that my daughter was born on your birthday isn’t lost on me, just so you know. I suppose it is only logical that you are her god father. Will you be?

 

Love, Merlin

 

 

**_2 nd January 2011_ **

To: [theonceandfutureking@gmail.com](mailto:theonceandfutureking@gmail.com)

From: [themerlinemrys@hotmail.com](mailto:themerlinemrys@hotmail.com)

 

Dear Arthur,

Thank you for the book you sent Emma for Christmas, I am sure she will love it (someday).

(You idiot, who gives an 11 month old baby a book??)

 

Are we still on for you coming over for yours and Emma’s birthday? There is something I need to tell you. It’s best if we do it face to face.

 

Love,

Merlin

 

 

**_3 rd January 2011_ **

To: [themerlinemrys@hotmail.com](mailto:themerlinemrys@hotmail.com)

From: [theonceandfutureking@gmail.com](mailto:theonceandfutureking@gmail.com) 

****

Dear Merlin,

Of course I am coming over. Can’t miss my favourite goddaughter’s first birthday now, can I?

Is everything okay, Merls? Tell me, I am always here for you.

 

Love, Arthur

 

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_11 th February 2011_ **

To: [themerlinemrys@hotmail.com](mailto:themerlinemrys@hotmail.com)

From: [theonceandfutureking@gmail.com](mailto:theonceandfutureking@gmail.com) 

 

Dear Merlin,

I am sorry I reacted to badly to your… announcement. It really isn’t anything against you, I swear. It doesn’t matter if you like men or women or no one at all, you are, and will forever be, my Merlin.

 

I reacted the way I did because I am ashamed that I didn’t notice, that I spent all those years pushing girls on you without once asking you if you want them or not. I am sorry I was such a terrible friend, Merls. I promise you I will be better.

 

Love, Arthur

 

P.S. Anyone special I should know about?

 

 

**_21 st June, 2014 _ **

 

Dear Mr. A Pendragon,

We would like to cordially invite you to the marriage of Merlin Emrys with Gwaine Okaine on the 30th of August 2014.

 

Please RSVP to confirm your attendance, and whether you will be bringing a plus one.

 

Dear Arthur,

Be my best man?

 

Love, Merlin

 

**_20 th August, 2014 _ **

 

 ** _Merlin:_** Arthur, can you stop digging holes onto my fiance’s back, please?

 **Arthur:** I will when he stops creating holes through girl’s skirts.

 ** _Merlin:_** Arthur…

 ** _Arthur:_** Don’t marry him, Merlin.

 ** _Merlin:_** Why?

 ** _Merlin:_** I’d like an answer please.

 ** _Arthur:_** Because he isn’t good enough for you.

 ** _Merlin:_** Then who is?

 

**_~~[Arthur:~~ _ ** ~~Me.]~~

**_Merlin:_** No answer? Thought so.

 

 

**_19 th April, 2015_ **

****

**_Arthur:_** Are you happy, Merlin?

 ** _Merlin:_** Why wouldn’t I be?

 ** _Arthur:_** That is not an answer.

 ** _Merlin:_** It is the only one I have.

****

**_14 th June 2015 _ **

 

Dear Merlin,

I had promised myself I will never tell you this, that I lost my chance years ago when I let you go to that party with Freya and pretended Vivian was the one I wanted in my arms that night. She wasn’t. It was you.

 

It has always been you.

 

It has been you since that day you sent me that letter when we were five, telling me that you miss me. It has been you since that day you hugged me in my tree house, as you told me that I am not a monster. It has been you since that day you told me that I am lovable, that it is frankly insulting that I claim no one loves me because you do, and is that not enough?

 

It is enough, Merlin. It has always been enough.

 

All those months ago, as I watched you walk down the aisle into the arms of another man, I felt as if I had lost everything. But I told myself that it is what I deserve, because I was too much of a coward to be the man who can tell you how special you are, how loved you are, how loved you make me feel. I told myself that it is my fault really, because my cowardice pushed you into the arms of another man, and if he is the one who can make you happy then I would gladly take the heartbreak.

 

But he doesn’t make you happy, does he?

 

Merlin, I haven’t seen you smile once in the past 3 years. And you deserve more than that, you deserve to be treated special, to be treated right. You deserve to smile every day, every moment of the day, every second. Let me the man who is the reason for that smile.

 

With all my love, Arthur

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_30 th September 2016_ **

 

Dear Arthur,

Do you sometimes feel like the world around you is frozen in moment, and only you can move? Everyone around you are as still as a statue, and you stare at each and every one of them and wonder how they fit into that big cosmic question that is life. And you wonder, what consequences would it have if I cut them out of my life. Will I live to regret it, or will it be freeing?

Sometimes, Arthur, imagination is a prison.

 

Love, Merlin

 

**_1 st October, 2016_ **

 

Dear Merlin,

Leave him, Merlin. Get out of the prison you have put yourself in and leave him.

 

Love, Arthur

 

**_17 th October, 2016_ **

**_Merlin:_** Freya? Freya, please tell me you are here!

Freya: For the last time, Merlin, Emma is too young to dissect a pig with her bare hands.

Merlin: No not that! Freya, Gwaine gave me a letter today, one that Arthur had written me a year ago.

Freya: yeah, and?

Merlin: In the letter he told me he loved me.

Freya: OH SHIT.

Merlin: yeah! Gwaine hid it from me so that I don’t leave him.

Merlin: Frey, what do I do??

Freya: Merls, you gotta tell him.

 

**_17 th October, 2016 _ **

 

[Merlin Emrys is requesting a video chat]

[No response from Arthur Pendragon]

 

**_18 th October, 2016 _ **

****

[Merlin Emrys is requesting a video chat]

[No response from Arthur Pendragon]

 

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_18 th October, 2016_ **

To: [theonceandfutureking@gmail.com](mailto:theonceandfutureking@gmail.com)

From: [themerlinemrys@hotmail.com](mailto:themerlinemrys@hotmail.com)

 

Arthur you prat, please pick up! I need to talk to you.

 

 

**_19 th October, 2016 _ **

To: [theonceandfutureking@gmail.com](mailto:theonceandfutureking@gmail.com)

From: [themerlinemrys@hotmail.com](mailto:themerlinemrys@hotmail.com)

 

Arthur, I am worried. Please reply.

 

**_25 th December, 2016_ **

****

Dear Arthur,

Merry Christmas you clotpole! I have been trying you for days, but you aren’t replying to me, so I had to rivet to the old fashioned way…

 

(It is ironic that I am replying to your letter with my own.)

 

Today, I am going to tell you a story. This story is about a boy, let’s call him M. M realised he was in love with his best friend when he was 5 and his best friend, A, fought off bullies for him in the playground when M was getting teased for his big ears. They just got closer, all day, every day, and everything was amazing. When A turned 18, M and A went to a pub to celebrate. There, A got so drunk he kissed M, and it was the single best moment of M’s life. But A never mentioned it again, and M loved him too much to risk losing him.

 

And then A got himself a girlfriend, and M got jealous and went out with a girl to prom, knowing full well that there is, and always will be, only one man for him. And, well, you know the rest.

 

I love you, Arthur. I am sorry it took me so long to say it. I was scared, scared of losing you, scared of putting myself before Emma, just scared.

 

Please don’t let it be too late.

 

Love, Merlin

 

**_5 th March, 2018 _ **

****

Dear Ms Le Fay,

You are cordially invited to the union of Merlin Emrys and Arthur Pendragon…

**Author's Note:**

> Just need to say that I love Gwaine to bits and I don't want him to be a dickhead but it was important for the story :(


End file.
